Pecado Capital
by Luna Polachini
Summary: - Hougyoko é a única maneira de libertar nosso rei Lúcifer, Lille. – Explicou– A lenda diz que está sob a posse dos herdeiros do Arcanjo Miguel. Eles são àqueles que protegem os humanos da condenação eterna, e os guiam aos céus. Os shinigamis... UA
1. Chapter 1

**Pecado Capital**

_"Como caíste desde o céu, ó estrela da manhã, filha da alva! Como foste cortado por terra, tu que debilitavas as nações! E tu dizias no teu coração: Eu subirei ao céu, acima das estrelas de Deus exaltarei o meu trono, e no monte da congregação me assentarei, aos lados do norte. Subirei sobre as alturas das nuvens, e serei semelhante ao Altíssimo. E, contudo levado serás ao (Sheol), ao mais profundo do abismo."_.

**(Isaías 14:12-15)**

**

* * *

  
**

Olhava para a mulher a seus pés, com certo desejo. O vestido de tecido fino e de cor rubra, cor essa que lhe coloriam os lábios, delineava suas curvas sensuais, e os cabelos de tons louros bastante claros caiam-lhe sobre a face alva.

A mulher o encarava com os olhos marinhos, desejosos dos toques de seu mestre, todavia Aizen Sousuke sabia que aquela não era hora para cair nos joguetes sensuais de sua serva.

- Aizen-sama, não é necessário mandar todas nós para esta missão. – Falava enquanto passava suas mãos atrevidas pelas coxas do moreno. – Eu mesma vou lá e arranco aquela pedra das mãos daqueles nobres tolos.

Aizen riu.

- Luna, pensei que eras filha da luxúria, não da vaidade. – Comentou enquanto passava as mãos fortes pelos cabelos sedosos da serva.

- Perdoe a prepotência de minha irmã, Aizen-sama. – A loira fechou o semblante, enquanto Aizen desviou seu olhar para o lado.

A dona da voz entrava no aposento, o vestido em tom negro e longo destacava o tom alvo da pele, tão alva quanto o da outra, aos pés do mestre. Os cabelos negros caiam-lhe até a cintura, e os olhos vermelhos destacavam-se em sua face de belos traços.

Caminhou até o trono de Aizen, enlaçando seus braços em seu pescoço, por trás do mesmo.

- Ainda falta a minha pequena Luna aprender onde é seu lugar... – Falou ao pé do ouvido do moreno, enquanto inalava o perfume doce do mesmo.

A loira não respondeu. Não cederia as provocações de sua irmã em frente a seu mestre.

- Miiharu, serva da Ira, não seja tão cruel. – Falou Aizen, enquanto acariciava a face da morena.

A morena, de nome Miiharu, não respondeu.

X-X-X

- Ainda não entendi por que Aizen-sama quer nos enviar a esta missão. – Comentou a ruiva, enquanto brincava com alguns fios de seus cabelos crespos. – Seria bem mais prático mandar os Espadas de uma vez.

- Não seja estúpida, Jade. – Falou uma morena, encarando os olhos castanhos da ruiva. Midori Sakayoto, a vaidade, trajava um vestido curto de cor violeta, que realçava seus olhos de mesma tonalidade. – Aizen-sama não sabe onde está o Hougyoko. Ele precisa de inteligência, não força bruta.

- Midori, eu não entendi o porquê do mestre querer tanto essa pedra. – Um ser pequeno aproximou-se de Midori. Seus olhos castanhos e grandes a encarando com certa admiração. A pequena Lille Blomst era a mais nova de todas as servas de Aizen, tinha certa admiração por Midori, por essa ser a mais velha e explicar-lhe tudo com certa paciência.

- Hougyoko é a única maneira de libertar nosso rei Lúcifer, Lille. – Explicou, tirando os fios castanhos dos olhos da pequena. – A lenda diz que essa pedra está sob a posse de algum herdeiro do Arcanjo Miguel. Os herdeiros do Arcanjo são àqueles seres ridículos que protegem os humanos da condenação eterna, e os guiam aos céus. Os shinigamis.

- Ah, aqueles chatos que matam nossos bichinhos... – Falou, fazendo bico.

- Fofocando, como sempre, creio. – Provocou o jovem de cabelos ruivos que entrava no aposento.

- E você escutando conversa atrás da porta, como sempre, Ichigo. – Alfinetou Midori.

- Aizen-sama nos chama. – Falou Ichigo, sem se importar com o comentário da outra. – Vamos, minhas pecadoras?

X-X-X

- Até que enfim. – Resmungou Miiharu, vendo outras cinco pessoas adentrarem a sala onde já se encontravam ela, Luna e Aizen.

- Eu escutei Miiharu. – falou Ichigo, com um meio sorriso.

- Grande coisa. – a morena revirou os olhos. – Não penses que porque és o líder de nosso grupo que terei respeito por ti

- Deixem a troca de elogios para mais tarde. – Falou Aizen, divertindo-se. – É hora de saberem mais sobre a missão confiada a vocês. – Fez uma pausa. – Vocês, meus doces pecadores, deverão ir ao reino dos herdeiros de Miguel, o Arcanjo chefe da milícia celeste, o mesmo que derrotou nosso Rei Lúcifer. Irão como enviados do reino de Arcanjo Gabriel, o mensageiro celeste.

Os sete, postados a frente de Aizen, prestavam atenção a cada palavra de seu mestre.

- Vocês devem se infiltrar entre os nobres, sugar-lhes todas as informações possíveis e encontrar Hougyoko. Não dêem espaço para suspeitas, matem os hollows, nossas almas condenadas, sem pena. Ouviu Lille? – A pequena balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – E saibam, se falharem não se dêem o trabalho de voltar.

- Hai! – Responderam os sete em uníssono.

- Agora peço para que se apresentem à elite de meus servos, os Espadas. – Adentraram ao aposento dez pessoas, todas vestidas de branco, que se postaram atrás do trono de Aizen.

As seis mulheres olharam-nos em um misto de admiração e surpresa. Ouviram muito sobre os Espadas, mas nunca tiveram oportunidade de ficarem frente a frente com os mesmos.

Já Ichigo olhava-os com desdém. Apesar dos boatos de serem os servos mais poderosos de Aizen, tinha certeza que ele que o era, pois tinha algo que nenhum deles possuía.

Vendo que ninguém se pronunciara, Midori tomou a frente e começou:

- Sou Midori Sakayoto, filha de Belphegor, nascida sob o pecado da Vaidade. – Midori curvou-se de leve, encarando os Espadas com os olhos violetas.

Após Midori voltar a seu lugar inicial, um pequeno ser tomou a frente.

- Lille Blomst, filha de Mammon, nascida sob o pecado da Avareza. – Espadas olharam com certa curiosidade para a pequena. Não era sua estatura que despertava curiosidade, mas a aparência infantil, que levava a crer que a pequenina de cabelos e olhos castanhos não passava de uma criança.

A pequena retornou e outra tomou seu lugar.

- Shizuka Isshi. – Falou uma jovem, de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros e expressivos. – Nascida sob o Pecado da Melancolia e filha de Belzebu.

E assim prosseguiu-se, no momento em que uma terminava de apresentar-se, outra tomava seu lugar e apresentava-se.

- Jade Otrov, filha de Leviatã, Inveja é meu pecado. – Jade possuía cabelos ruivos e crespos e olhos esmeraldinos, sua face era repleta de sardas que lhe davam um ar sapeca, ar esse que mascarava sua personalidade hostil.

- Miiharu Nakamura – Começou a morena dos olhos avermelhados. – Ira e filha de Satã. – Não precisaria ser muito esperto para descobrir sua personalidade forte e com certo 'quê' de superioridade, seu semblante já o revelava.

- Luna Nakamura – A loira encarou-os. Provavelmente estariam se perguntando sobre seu parentesco com Ira. Eram deveras diferentes, aparentemente, para serem irmãs, mas assim o eram. – meu pecado é Luxúria, filha de Asmodeus.

E por último, porém não menos importante, Ichigo postou-se à frente de todos. Com olhar de desdém e um sorriso curto e cínico, o líder do pecados apresentou-se:

- Ichigo Kurosaki. Orgulho e filho de Lúcifer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pecado Capital**

"_Senhor faça-me digno do Reino dos Céus."_

- _Arg! _Maldito vestido! – Reclamava a loira, enquanto tentava afrouxar a gola do vestido longo e comportado. – Esse negócio está me sufocando!

- Não está acostumada a vestir roupas decentes, irmã? – Provocou Miiharu.

- Não, geralmente minhas roupas estão ao chão do quarto de Aizen-_sama_, Miiharu-nee-san. – Retrucou com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Luna bem sabia o ciúme doentio que sua irmã sentia pelo mestre.

Miiharu sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça, enquanto Jade e Shizuka seguravam-se para não caírem em risos.

- E como não estaria? Visto que você mesma oferece-se para ficar lá. – Respondeu Miiharu.

- Posso até oferecer-me, todavia se por lá fico, é por　que assim deseja Aizen-_sama_.

- Você é mesmo uma vadiazinha que somente pensa em prazeres sexuais. Envergonho-me de ter de dividir meu sobrenome com alguém de tão baixo calão. – Olhou-a com desdém.

O tom das maçãs do rosto da loira tornou-se avermelhadas, Luna levantou-se, tendo que se curvar, visto que estavam dentro de uma carruagem a caminho do reino de Miguel.

- Oras, sua... – A Luxúria avançou contra Ira, que sorria triunfante.

- Vocês duas, parem já. – Falou Midori, séria e sem alterar o tom de voz. – Se não pararem, deixarei ambas no meio do caminho.

Luna voltou a sentar-se e Miiharu fechou a cara.

- Midori-senpai, o que é "prazeres sexuais"? – Perguntou a pequena Lille, olhando para Vaidade com certa curiosidade.

- É o que sua senpai sente sempre que eu a visito! – Intrometeu-se Ichigo.

Midori chutou Ichigo, corada e com raiva.

- Fale coisas sem sentido mais uma vez, e eu te parto em mil! – Falou ameaçadora. Olhou, então, novamente para Lille. – Lille, minha querida, isso você somente aprenderá daqui a alguns anos. – Respondeu, então.

Midori voltou a calar-se, apoiando o braço na janela da carruagem. Ficou alheia aos seus seis acompanhantes, enquanto observava a paisagem que parecia correr além da janela, escutando, como se estivesse distante, apenas a voz das meninas discutindo.

Recordava-se, com certo arrepio, de um par de orbes azuis claros que combinavam, magistralmente, com os fios também azuis. Aqueles olhos que, no momento da apresentação para os mais poderosos servos de Aizen, lhe devoraram desejosos.

A carruagem, guiada por dois belos cavalos negros, andava rapidamente pelos caminhos tortuosos para o reino de Miguel. Levou meio dia para que os passos fossem desacelerando, e finalmente seus sete passageiros chegassem ao reino de Arcanjo Miguel, onde seus herdeiros os aguardavam.

**X-X-X**

- Ainda não engoli a vinda deles. – Comentou o moreno, os olhos azulados e frios olhando tudo ao seu redor com certa desconfiança.

- Oras Byakuya, estava na hora dos reinos de Miguel e Gabriel unirem-se novamente. Não há nada de estranho em seus herdeiros passarem uns tempos aqui em missão de paz, para após sua estadia firmamos uma aliança entre ambos os reinos. – Ukitake, sempre bondoso, falou à Byakuya.

Kuchiki Byakuya e Ukitake Joushirou faziam parte dos herdeiros de primeira linhagem de Arcanjo Miguel. Ambos eram responsáveis por comandar tudo àquilo que estivesse relacionado aos _Shinigamis_.

_Shinigami _era o termo usado para todos os "Anjos da Morte", pessoas que detinham o poder para guiar as almas humanas para o paraíso. Ainda eram responsáveis por purificar as almas caídas ao pecado, denominadas _Hollow_. Uma alma normal torna-se _Hollow_ ao cair diante ao pecado, ou seja, ao cair sob o domínio de um _Espada_, servos do herdeiro direto de _Lúcifer_. Também se pode tornar _Hollow_ uma alma pura devorada por um outro _Hollow_.

Os _Shinigamis_ atuavam por todo o mundo, porém havia a necessidade de haver um número maior de _shinigamis_ dentro do reino de Miguel, onde a incidência de aparecimento de _hollows_, e combate direto com _Espadas_, eram mais freqüentes. Diante do tamanho do reino, havia dois castelos principais, um ao Norte e outro ao Sul.

A porção Norte era comandada diretamente por Byakuya, enquanto ao Sul ficou a encargo de Joushirou. Junto de ambos, atuavam mais cinco herdeiros, esses de segunda linhagem. O trabalho deles era o de comandar os _shinigamis_ e mandá-los para missões de purificação, e cobrar os resultados, enquanto Byakuya e Joushirou executavam um papel de comando sobre os outros cinco, e carregavam todos os segredos de Miguel, inclusive sobre o aprisionamento da alma de Lúcifer.

Byakuya, Joushirou e os outros cinco eram os únicos capazes de enfrentar frente a frente um _Espada._

Byakuya continuava com a desconfiança estampando-lhe a face, enquanto Joushirou permanecia com sua expressão bondosa e gentil. Juntamente a ambos encontravam-se os cinco _shinigamis_, de segunda linhagem, todos aguardando pela chegada dos herdeiros de Gabriel.

- Oh! Acho que nossos visitantes chegaram! – Avisou Joushirou, apontando para uma carruagem que se aproximava dos _shinigamis_.

A carruagem era bela, de madeira talhada à mão, com ornamentos coloridos em cores vibrantes e belas. Era também de porte grande. Dois cavalos de pêlos negros puxavam a mesma, comandados por um criado qualquer.

A carruagem parou, frente aos que esperavam pacientemente, e sem demora sua porta fora aberta. De dentro saíram seis belas mulheres, dentre elas uma criança, e um homem, de cabelos chamativos.

A que parecia ser a mais velha de todas, juntamente com o homem, se dirigiu até os _shinigamis_.

- Saudação do Reino de Gabriel. Creio que são os Herdeiros de Miguel, O Arcanjo.

- Somos nós. – Joushirou fora cumprimentar os visitantes. – E creio que a Senhora seja a herdeira de Gabriel. – Joushirou tomou a mão de Midori, encostando seus lábios sobre sua pele macia.

- Sou Midori Sakayoto, herdeira direta de Arcanjo Gabriel. – Apresentou-se. – Este ao meu lado é meu marido, Ichigo Kurosaki. E esta pequena é nossa filha, Lille.

- Muito prazer! – Sorriu Joushirou, apertando a mão de Ichigo, e logo depois passando a mão suavemente sobre a cabeça de Lille.

- Venham, venham, está frio aqui fora. – continuou Joushirou. – Deixemos o resto das apresentações para serem feitas dentro do castelo. – E, assim, conduziu a todos para o castelo, que pertencia à Byakuya.

Todos seguiram Joushirou. As visitantes portavam-se bem, não deixando nenhuma suspeita sobre suas verdadeiras intenções.

Após entrarem no castelo, foram conduzidos a um escritório que aparentava ser usado diretamente para reuniões.

- Então, creio que aqui é melhor para podermos apresentar-mos. – Sorriu o simpático Joushirou.

- Minhas queridas, apresentem-se aos nossos anfitriões. – Midori ordenou.

Shizuka pôs-se a frente das outras, começando as apresentações.

- Sou Shizuka Nakamura, herdeira em segunda linhagem, e segunda entre as irmãs, do mensageiro celeste, Gabriel, O Arcanjo. – Havia Miiharu, Shizuka e Jade sido orientadas a usarem o mesmo sobrenome durante a missão, pois se passariam por irmãs.

Ukitake a cumprimentou sorrindo, e logo após Miiharu colocou-se a frente.

- Miiharu Nakamura, a irmã mais velha, herdeira em segunda linhagem. – Apresentou-se, com muito esforço tentando parecer simpática.

- Jade Nakamura, mais nova dentre as herdeiras de segunda linhagem de Gabriel. – Cumprimentou. Para Jade não era problema parecer simpática, seu rosto repleto de sardas e seus olhos verdes e brilhantes faziam um papel de máscara tão incrível que, quem a conhecia de fato, concluía ser Jade um ser assustador.

- Muito prazer, jovens. – Sorriu. – Como já havia dito, sou Ukitake, herdeiro em primeira linhagem de Miguel. – Olhou então para Byakuya e os outros cinco. – Por favor, apresentem-se para nossas hóspedes.

- Byakuya Kuchiki. Herdeiro em primeira linhagem. – Falou rápido, sem sorrisos ou demonstração de simpatia.

Uma mulher colocou-se então diante das visitantes.

- Sou Unohana Retsu, herdeira em segunda linhagem, assim como todos os outros que se apresentarão agora. Sou responsável por toda área de saúde do reino. – Unohana era dona de um rosto de traços leves, olhos bondosos e sorriso gentil.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou. – Falou um baixinho mal-humorado. E foi só o que falou, não se preocupando com a educação.

- Shiba Kaien, prazer. – Ichigo e as outras olharam com atenção para o rosto de Kaien, que era impressionantemente semelhante ao de Ichigo, porém seus cabelos eram negros. Shiba era também marido da irmã adotiva de Byakuya.

- Abarai Renji, é um prazer imenso conhece-las, além de segundo em linhagem, sou assistente direto de Kuchiki Byakuya-_sama_ – Midori olhou-o atentamente. Sentia que o tal Abarai seria uma peça valiosa para conseguir informações sobre o Hougyoko.

- Kyoraku Shunsui. Era para eu ser de primeira linhagem, porém eu aprontei e fui rebaixado! – Cumprimentou rindo. Byakuya olhou-o com reprovação, e Ukitake pareceu divertir-se.

- Midori-_san_, creio que ainda falta essa bela jovem apresentar-se. – Sorriu Ukitake apontando para uma jovem loira.

- Ah, essa não é ninguém em especial. É somente minha criada e dama de companhia, Luna. – Luna curvou-se em respeito, borbulhava de raiva por dentro. Achara injusto ela ter sido escolhida para servir de criada, já que, segundo a mesma, Miiharu, sua irmã, tinha muito mais "cara de pobre" do que ela.

- Espero que a estadia seja de bastante proveito para ambos os reinos! – Falou um Joushirou alegre. – Após um jantar em vossa homenagem, será apresentado para a Senhora, seu marido, criada e filha, vossos quartos. As três irmãs ficarão em meu castelo, para que os herdeiros do reino de Gabriel possam conhecer nosso humilde reino por inteiro.

Foram então para a sala de jantar, onde um apetitoso jantar os esperava.

E então, a busca por Hougyoko, o objeto capaz de libertar a alma selada de Lúcifer, começara. E os Pecados não mediriam esforços para saírem vitoriosos na batalha mascarada na qual haviam acabado de iniciar.


End file.
